Flair of lust
by DarkShadowRedBlood
Summary: Tsunade's horny, and who better to release her sexually tension on then our beautiful Hyuga. Hinata X Tsunade. Yuri, Lemon dont like dont read. Will be a Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, Yuri and lemon so comments would be much appreciated. But nothing mean, if Yuri isn't your thing don't read.

**Flair of lust**

**Summery:**Tsunade's horny, and who better to release her sexually tension on then our beautiful Hyuga. 

**Rating:**M

**Paring:**Tsunade X Hinata.

**Warning:**YURI. LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

She had finally lost it. Her lust was growing with every passing day and no matter how much she pleasured herself she still needed something more. It wasn't like she could just walk into a bar and shag a random man, or woman, she was the Hokage and that would be inappropriate.

Ever since Dan had died she had had a lot of sex. The gender didn't matter as long as they got the job done, although she had began to realise that she had a kink for women with big breasts like herself. 

However since she had become the Hokage she had not had sex once, confiding in dildos and her own hands. But it was not although now not after almost five years, Tsunade needed sex and she new exactly who she wanted it with. Hinata Hyuga was her new object of affection. Before she had not noticed her, she had been just another ninja, that was until three months ago when Tsunade had decided to take a bath at the local bath house.

It was early in the morning at the time so Tsunade presumed that there would be no one there and at the beginning there wasn't. Tsunade had washed and bathed for a while before deciding that it was best to leave since she had some important documents to attend to.

As she had made her way to the changing area Tsunade stopped when she heard someone in the shower room. Curiosity getting the better of her, Tsunade had careful and quietly peaked round the door. Inside Hinata was sitting on a stool under one of the many shower heads. Her long purple hair cascaded down her back her eyes shut tightly, lathering herself. That was the first time that the Godaima had recognised how much of a women the young Hyuga had become, her body was the perfected rounded hour glass shape. The side of her breast she could see were full and round, only slightly smaller than her own.

Her body became hot as Tsunade watched Hinata wash herself. Legs, stomach, neck, breast all were a major turn on. How had she overlooked this girl before, it must be because she was always drowned in that hideous boy-like jacket.

That was the moment Tsunade had first wanted Hinata, and now three months later Tsunade was still hot and desperate for the Hyuga body. She needed the newly appointed jonin under her 

withering calling out her name during climax. Unknowingly to Tsunade her chance at claiming the girl came sooner than she would have believed.

---YURIYURI---

It was late evening on Friday night and Tsunade was sitting at her desk working on some paper work about something she couldn't care less about. Shizure was off on a mission so she could slack off whenever she wanted without her constant annoying nagging.

There was a knock at her office door before her favourite chunin entered. "All of the missions reports have been filed Tsunade-sama is there anything I can help you with before I leave?"

"Ma Iruka you work to hard, beside aren't you meeting you boyfriend for a late dinner?"

Iruka blushed, tanned skin darkening. "Yes I'm meet Naruto at ten."

Tsunade chuckled; the damned chunin was just too cute sometimes. "Then go and get washed up. I can handle these reports. Go have fun."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama I'll see you Monday." He bowed and left.

Deciding she was well due a break, Tsunade got up from her desk and moved to get her secret stack of sake she keep hidden from Shizune. Opening a bottle Tsunade was about to move back to her seat before there was another knock at the door. Heaving a sigh Tsunade made her way to the door and pulled it open. Only to come face to face with the object of her lust.

"Good evening Tsunade-sama." Hinata said with a slight bow. Her head coming deliciously close to Tsunade's cleavage.

"Good evening Hinata, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked stepping aside to allow Hinata into her office.

The young girl slipped into the chair opposite the one Tsunade had moved back into before replying. "I have just come back from my mission and decide to hand in my report now. But if it's too much trouble I'll come back latter?"

Tsunade pondered her thoughts for a moment before deciding that this was a good excuse to try and seduce the jonin. "I don't mind doing it now, but since I still have some paperwork left will you help me out?"

"Of Corse Tsunade-sama, I'd be very honoured to help you out." Hinata removed her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. "What would you like me to do?"

Trying hard to ignore the growing need inside of her Tsunade quickly replied handing Hinata a stack of paper. "If you could just look over these that would be perfect." 

Hinata nodded taking the papers form Tsunade, there fingers brushing slightly, and set about to work reading the papers.

Tsunade watched Hinata, not bothering to file the report that could wait until tomorrow, now she just wanted to study the Hyuga. Her pale lavender eyes moving from left to right bangs, hanging slightly over her eye brows, which were frowning in concentration.

The fifth Hokage was trying hard not to pitcher that expression on Hinata's face in other positions, most of which she was naked and panting, but realised that there was no point in trying to deny it. Deciding that tonight was the night she would bed Hinata, Tsunade began thinking of a plan. It didn't take her long to remember the last Christmas party were Hinata had gotten slightly tipsy. At the time Hinata had seamed like a completely different person. If that was the best way to get Hinata to becomes hers than Tsunade was willing to do it. They'd only been in that room for ten minutes together and already Tsunade was horny as hell.

Getting up and moving back to her stash Tsunade called over her shoulder. "Would you like a drink Hinata, I'm afraid all I have is sake?"

Obviously not wanting o deny her Hokage Hinata just gave a small yes in reply.

Tsunade uncorked too new bottles of sake and moved back to her desk placing one in front of Hinata. "Here you go." She didn't bother to hide the lust in her voice or eyes when Hinata looked at her. Said girl blushed before taking a big swig of her sake bottle, eyes never leaving Tsunade's.

Leaning forward Tsunade placed her hand under Hinata's chin bringing the younger woman's face closer to hers, there eye contact never breaking. Hinata's blush worsened when there nose's brushed her lips parting.

"T-Tsunade-sama" she said in a breathless whisper. Which caused to be the end of Tsunade's waiting. Closing the distance between then Tsunade connected there lips in a fierce kiss. Hinata's eyes widened and stared in shock into Tsunade's own.

Breaking from the kiss, Tsunade moved round the desk and with ease pulled Hinata from her chair onto the desk. Hinata's face was a burning red of embarrassment, but in her eyes she held a hint of lust.

"W-we shou-dn't be doin—ng this." She stammered shifting on the desk. Her eyes still never leaving Tsunade's. "WH-at if s—some one com-es in?"

Tsunade smirked, moving in-between Hinata's legs placing her hands on either side of the girl's waist. "So you want it then?" Hinata blushed, if possible, harder but nodded nether the less. Tsunade's smirk widened as she moved closer to the jonin on her desk. There lips locked in another kiss, more passionate and eager than the first, tongues', teeth and lips trying to claim the others. Tsunade moved her hands under Hinata's top, feeling the creamy flawless skin. Desperate for more skin contact, the blond ripped off Hinata's tank top letting the shreds scatter on the floor. Pulling back from the kiss Tsunade gazed at the sight of Hinata's topless body. Hinata wore a pale blue bra that was slightly too small, her breast overflowing the edges.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata whimpered her big bosom's rising and falling in time with her panting breath. Grinning Tsunade moved Hinata back on the desk lowering the girl into a laying position and crawling directly above her.

"What is It you want Hinata?" the Godaima asked moving down and sucking on the Hyuga's pale neck. She spoke again word muffled against Hinata's neck. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything you want."

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered. Tsunade leaned back looking down at Hinata's incredibly flushed face. Since words seamed to fail her Hinata slowly moved her hand up and brushed the Hokage's shoulder sliding the fabric of her robe down. Smirking Tsunade slowly leaned back further seductively undoing her robe.

Tsunade watched as Hinata gazed at her in fascination as Tsunade's large full breasts were reviled. The youngest of the pair moaned as she grasped a breast into her had, massaging it.

Returning to the Hyuga's neck Tsunade moved her hand down and pulled off Hinata's bra, grasping one of her breast and massaged it in time with Hinata causing the younger to mew in delight. Moving her other hand further down Tsunade fingered the Hyuga pants before quickly yanking them off. Next came the underwear, leaving Hinata lying in her full glory.

"Tsunade-sama" she groaned, bucking her hips.

"Tell me what you want Hinata." The Hokage replied moving her hand down and brushing Hinata's upper tights.

"I-I wan-t you to to …" she trailed of moaning as Tsunade took one of her rose erect nipples in her mouth. Rolling the bud between her teeth.

"I didn't catch that." Tsunade teased slowly moving her hand closer to Hinata's dripping women hood.

"Tou... tou... touch me. Pl-lease, I want you to f-f-finger me." Hinata's word went straight to Tsunade's crotch and she quickly moved her hands and brushed it against Hinata's throbbing clit extracting a heated moan from the other women.

Tsunade smirked as Hinata's moans grew louder and more desperate the more she played with her. Quickly sitting up Tsunade ripped off her own pants and underwear throwing then off with Hinata's. Slowly she slipped one of her fingers into Hinata's tight opening causing said girl to gasp.

"Is this you first time being touched here?" Tsunade asked, her other hand moving down her own body and slipping into her own pussy, watching Hinata with hungry eyes.

The Hyuga was flushed one arm over her mouth trying to block out her moans, while the other was still stretched up, creasing the blond's breast. Her pussy was wet and looking extremely delicious, whiles her back arched and her hips bucked.

"yee-s" she gasped as Tsunade entered another finger into both of them.

Tsunade removed her hand from her own cunt as she pulled Hinata on top of her so she was being straddled, he two fingers moving deeper into Hinata's pussy.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata moaned bucking down on her Hokage fingers, crying out when Tsunade took her left nipple into her mouth.

"Faster harder, I-I need..." Hinata broke off in a cry of delight as Tsunade moved another finger into her, hitting her sensitive spot.

Tsunade smirked against Hinata's breast, but was shocked into a moan when she felt a little hand brush her own clit then fingers prod her own hole.

"Hinata oh-oh Hinata" Tsunade gasped feeling her orgasm coming.

"Tsunade more oh err more, yeah there oh TSUNADE." Hinata cried as she came hard and fast fucking herself against the Godaima's hand, who followed close behind panting Hinata's name.

Both women slumped back onto the desk, Hinata nestle on top of Tsunade her head tucked nicely into her Hokage boobs.

After a long while of trying to catch her breath Tsunade said. "Hinata?" stroking the jonin hair

"Mm" came a sleepy reply as the Hyuga nuzzled the sannin's breast.

"I think you going to have to write a new mission report."

Hinata however didn't seam to hear since she had already fallen asleep. Tsunade smirked down at the sleeping figure; she truly was a sight of beauty. _Maybe _Tsunade mused to her self silently _this girl will satisfy me for a while longer. _And silently the fifth Hokage of the leaf village fell into a deep comfortable sleep picturing the many naught things she could do to the Hyuga.

---YURIYURI---

Please review but nothing nasty. Tips are useful since I want to improve my lemon writing. Also sorry for any spelling grammar mistakes but I'm really bad at them. Hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know I said this was just going to be a one shot, but I got inspired and diced to write another smutty chapter this time from Hinata's P.O.V.  
I would have had it earlier but I have been away for some time so sorry for the wait.  
Also there is a Poll on my page for who I should write my next smutty one-shot about so please vote. I will be writing a lot of smutty one-shots while I work on a longer project, also you can vote as many times as ten.

Thanks for all those who reviewed! I love 'em.

**Flair of lust**

**Summery: **Tsunade's horny, and who better to release her sexually tension on then our beautiful Hyuga.

**Rating: **M

**Paring: **Tsunade X Hinata.

**Warning: **YURI. LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ever since she had slept with her Hokage Hinata began to notice big changers in herself. One- she no longer looked at guys as the passed her on the streets but girls instead. Girls with long hair and big breast and short skirts and tight tops. Two- when she would wash herself in the shower her hands would linger longer then necessary on her boobs and fanny. Three- she was dyeing to see Tsunade-sama again.

Ever since they'd said good-bye with along passionate kiss almost a month ago Hinata hadn't had the fortune of meeting with Tsunade. Both women were kept very busy, Hinata with her mission's and Tsunade with taking care of the hole of Konoha. So there paths hadn't crossed and Hinata was getting easily frustrated, the sannin had awoken something inside of her, something that need to be tamed and nurtured but only by Tsunade. A despite need to be touched, kissed, nipped fucked and that glories sensation of final realise. That one bliss moment was nothing in the world mattered except yourself and lover.

However things were never simple. Hinata couldn't just go and ask the Hokage to fuck her, because what if Tsunade didn't want a second round. What if one was enough and then Hinata would be tossed aside and replaced. That thought made Hinata's heart, but it wasn't unusual for ninjas' to not have normal relationships'. Hinata could name many of her friends who would just have sex with no strings attached. Hinata however had never desired a simple fuck, she would always wasn't to be committed to the person she was giving herself to. She just hoped Tsunade felt the same way.

--YURIYURI--

It was a late Saturday night, there were storm clouds quickly approaching and Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in a rush to make it back into the village before the rain started and they got soaking wet. The three of them were just returning from a b-rank week long mission in the snow country and were all excite to get back to the warmth of there homes.

When they were level with the gates, the trio slowed down to a stop. Since there houses were all in different directions this was the place they would normally part. Kiba and Hinata would head home while she would always go and handle the mission report. This time however was different.

"Would one of you please deliver this scroll to Hokage-sama, I have to go the hospital and check that my bugs weren't infected by that beetroot spray?" Shino asked polity, taking the scroll from his inside pocket.

The scroll was a personal message from the emporia of snow and had o be delivered directly to the Hokage herself. This was Hinata chance to see Tsunade again with a reason to be there.

"I'll go" Hinata quickly took the scroll form Shino's hand and made a dash towards the Hokage tower. She was excited and nervous about seeing the blond again, and the familiar lustful need began to grow inside of her again.

Once she had made it to and inside the Hokage's building Hinata noticed that again like last month there was no-one here. No Iruka-sensei working to hard or no Shizune nagging about deadlines. But the light shone through the Hokage's closed door signalling that the blond was defiantly inside.

Taking a deep breath Hinata knocked lightly on the door, she waited until she'd heard the familiar 'come in' before opening the door and stepping over the fresh hold.

She froze however when she saw that Tsunade was bending down and remerging in one of her bottom filing cabinet draws. Her big rounded ass clearly in Hinata's gaze causing Hinata's stomach to flutter and her head to lighten.

"How can I he…." Tsunade trailed off as she turned around and faced Hinata, her eyes widening before they slacked down into a grin. "Hinata what a lovely surprise, how can I help you?" Tsunade sat back down behind her desk facing Hinata, cleavage on display.

Flushing Hinata walked closer to the desk and laying the scroll down. "A message form the emperor of snow."

Tsunade's smile fell from her face, her eyes taking on a hint of sadness. "Is that all?" she asked.

Hinata hesitated but decided to be honest. "No, I wanted to see you. I've missed you." Her face had heated up as she spoke those words but Hinata pushed it aside and stared into Tsunade's eyes.

The Hokage was silent as she moved from her seat and stood facing Hinata, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to see more of each other." Tsunade gave Hinata a chaste kiss before pulling back and smirking.

Leaning forward the blond wisped into her ear, hot breath trickling Hinata's neck. "But I've been bad so why don't you punish me." Tsunade's hand slowly moved down Hinata's cheek brushing her breast before settling on her ass. Giving a squeeze she said. "And that's an order."

Hinata blushed fiercely and felt her self getting turned on, but being one to never deny and order said. "How should I punish you?"

In reply Tsunade moved back round the desk and pulled out a box from her bottom draw. "I was hoping these might come in handy some day."

Taking the box that was offered to her, Hinata almost fainted when she saw the content. Sex toys and a lot of them. Dildo's, whips, charka binding chuffs, gags, some strange length of balls and many things she didn't recognize.

Hinata looked up at her Hokage only to see her smirking back at her with lust filled eyes. Obviously waiting for Hinata to make a move.

Gathering up her courage Hinata walked round the desk so she was standing in front of Tsunade. "Sit down." She ordered, not really noticing what she herself was saying. Since her lust was too strong to ignore now and was mostly taking over.

Tsunade followed Hinata's order and sat down in her seat. The Hyuga moved behind her and bound her hands together with the chukka binding cuffs. Not even the slug-hime could break those.

Walking back around and facing her, Hinata smiled down at the Sannin. Since her hands were behind her back her chest was pushed out further, her breasts almost cascading out of her robe. The sight and thought of Tsunade helpless and bound fuelled Hinata's lust further so pulling out one of the blind folds Hinata wrapped in over Tsunade's eyes. Temporally blinding the older women. She also felt more confident with out Tsunade's constant gaze and began getting to work on the 'punishment.'

Taking out a kunai Hinata quickly slashed off the Sannin's robe and throwing it off to one side. Never had she been so glad that the blond women insisted wearing no bra. Tsunade's full breasts bounced from the movement, her had nipples' picked looking very tasty. Instead of taking one into her mouth, like she usually would have liked, Hinata moved to remove the Hokage of her trousers and shoes leaving her only wearing a small thong. Next Hinata quickly removed her own clothes until she was left in her birth suit.

Since the temptation of seeing the had nipples was now over baring Hinata leaned down and grasped one in between her teeth, rubbing the point with her tongue. Tsunade moaned and arched trying to make more contact, but having no such luck since she was restrained.

Hinata took Tsunade's other breast in her had, massaging it and tweaking the nipples. She was excited now and all her earlier fear was long gone. Lowering her free hand Hinata began spreading open Tsunade's legs till there stretched as far as they could. Her now wet pussy arching up. Seeing Tsunade's pussy all wet made Hinata excited and she wanted more then just touching it this time. Lowering her head down Hinata quickly removed Tsunade's blindfold, deciding this would be much hotter with an audience.

Tsunade's eyes were gazing at Hinata's with lust and need as she moved further south, until she came to a halt in front of the dripping cunt. Her face inches away she could feel the heat radiating off it. Eyes still locked with Tsunade's Hinata let her tongue peak out and lick the throbbing clit. Tsunade gasped causing Hinata to do it again. Hinata decided this was one of the hottest things alive as she slowly began licking faster watching Tsunade's pleasured face. The noise's she was making were also divine.

Wanting more Hinata leaned forward grasping Tsunade's butt and burying her mouth against her Hokage's lower lips. Making the older shot out in pleasure.

"Oh Hinata oh yes more, more."

Slowly moving her tongue Hinata found Tsunade's hole and barged in, felling the place her finger had felt so much better now in this position. Grasping Tsunade's butt harder Hinata began to fuck the blond with her mouth, it was an addictive feeling.

"Oh oh oh OH GOD HINATA FASTER MORE HARDER" Tsunade's inner walls began to contract around her and Hinata quickly dived out causing Tsunade to almost scream in protest.

"Tut, Tut" Hinata stood up. "We don't want you to cum to fast, do we?" she moved and sat on Tsunade's desk spreading her own legs so her Hokage got a clear view of her want for her. In any other situation Hinata would have fainted from embarrassment at what she was doing but with Tsunade's hungry gaze on her it only made the Hyuga hot.

Taking out a large dildo from the box Hinata began licking the top, coating it in her silver while her other hand caressed her nipples. Tsunade watched her movements like a hawk.

When she felt it was wet enough Hinata slowly slid the dildo down her body and making sure she was in a nice position for Tsunade to see before slowly moving it into her own dripping pussy.

"Oh Tsunade, so good." She moaned watching Tsunade's womanhood contract at the sight she was displaying. After getting comfortable to the unusual felling Hinata picked up the speed of her trust. Moaning and whimpering.  
Not after long she decided she had done enough teasing and slowly took the dildo out of her.

After she had put it down Hinata picked up a longer one. It was double sided and could vibrate. Sliding off the desk Hinata made her way in between the Hokage's knees positing the dildo at her opening.

"Hurry up Hinata I can't wait any longer." Tsunade panted trying to trust onto the dildo. With a smirk Hinata pushed the dildo in fast. The Sannin gasped and whimpering.

Straddling Tsunade's thighs Hinata lowed herself onto the other end, gasping when there cunts brushed.

"Oh god Hinata moves." Tsunade panted.

Lowering her hand Hinata found a button and flick it one causing the dildo to come alive, vibrating inside them both. Both women were panting and moaning. There body's glowing with sweet, there full tits bouncing up and down and grinding together with each movement. Hinata moved lower so there clits touched and quickly engaged Tsunade in a hungry kiss.

She could hardly concentrate, the pleasure was so intense and alive at every spot there were connected. There voices echoed around the room.

"Oh h-Hinata I'm so close."

"Tsunade fuck yes more."

And with one last hard trust on Hinata's side both women were thrown over the edge.

"AHH HINATA FUCK."

"TSUNADE YES"

Hinata collapsed against Tsunade's chest. Her exhausted body still vibrating.

"Hinata you going to have to get off." Tsunade's sleepy voice said next to her ear. Lovingly nipping the lobe.

Grumbling the younger of the pair slowly moved herself off the dildo before pulling in out of Tsunade. Quickly discarding it on the floor she moved round to untie the Sannin. Once the cuffs were off Hinata was pulled back into Tsunade's lap, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"I think I should get punished more often." Tsunade remarked after awhile. "Or how about I punish you?" Hinata didn't reply just kissed her Hokage's nipple. _Yes I'd very much like to be punished._

--YURIYURI--

So that was the second part. I hoped you all like. Please leave you thoughts they help a lot and also don't forget to do my poll about my next one-shot.


End file.
